powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers X-Force
Power Rangers X-Force is a Concept created by Box of Kratos. This season is an indirect sequel to Power Rangers Syber. Five NASADA Astronauts, selected to become Rangers, are tasked to travel through a galaxy known as the "Shadowzone" using miraculous portals known as X-Gates Synopsis One year after the disbanding of PHEONIKS, The Destruction of Barillas, and the arrest of Bryce Villmaxx, NASADA discovers a strange spiraled galaxy that had a strange purplish black coloring. This galaxy was named SG-3203 AKA "Shadowzone". SG-3203 is said to be five times larger than the Milky Way. NASADA, collaborating with IPDI (I'nter'P'lanetary '''D'efense 'I'nitiative) begin to work on a secret project, In order to reach the Shadowzone and study it, named Project Excelsior AKA Project X, and the first of their agenda is the construction of a Massive Space Station, named the IPDSS ('I'nter'P'''lanetary '''D'efense 'S'pace 'S'tation) Chandelier, as well as creating a team of rangers to help protect the IPDI/NASADA's voyage into the Shadowzone. After months of searching for the perfect candidates, five astronauts, who passed all physical and educational training, are selected to become the IDPI's Ranger Unit, nicknamed "X-Force". Immediately after the creation of the X-Force, The five are tasked with reporting to the Chandelier using a recreated version of Ancient Eltarian webways nicknamed "X-Gates". Upon arrival on the Chandelier, they meet their commanding officer, Admiral Donald A. McKean, who briefs them on the Shadowzone and how the Space Station is under constant attacks by a mysterious alien force only known as the Shadow Protectorate, How their defenses won't keep them at bay forever, How the IPDI thinks that mysterious group sees their presence in the Shadowzone as a threat to their way of life, and that negotiations are not possible. From that moment on, the Power Rangers X-Force is constantly dispatched to various remote planets within SG-3203 to deal with the evergrowing threat of the Shadow Protectorate, Unbeknownst to any of them, The IPDI's theories that the Shadow Protectorate views the humans as an invading force and only looks to protect it's people are apparently true. Characters Rangers Allies * Admiral Donald A. McKean * Dr. Lauren Retherford, Head of NASADA's Chandelier Division ** NASADA ** IPDI ** Chandelier Defense Force *** IPDI Experimental Command Cruiser, The Achilles * Ninja Quest Rangers * Syber Rangers * Erin Williamson, Vernon's wife. Villains * '''Shadow Protectorate ** High Councilor Elsatt Thrius ** Supreme General Remus Na'al * Galactic Council of Elders * Armed Forces of the Shadow Protectorate ** Protectorate Galactic Fleet - The Protectorate's powerful fleet of Battlecruisers, Battlecarriers, and Warpfighters (Warpfighters are piloted by Shadowdrones). ** Protectorate Galactic Army/Shadowdrones - The Footsoldiers of the Season. Donning Grey Bodyarmor and black underarmor, wielding a double-bladed sword, and a Laser Rifle. (Although the Laser Rifle is barely used.) * Machine Mercenaries of Sleconus ** Supreme Commander Barcodex *** Colonel Eqintron *** Major Mechanicalo *** Captain Necroatrix **** Sleconidrones - Shadowdrones decorated in Sleconi Hieroglyphics and the Machine Mercs' logo. Arsenal Transformation Devices * Data Downloader - An ear-worn communicator that was reconfigured into a morpher for the team. Activated when the user pushes a button on it's side and utters the phrase "Data Download". Weapons * Phase Blaster- A pistol, that doubles as a rapid-fire autorifle, that fires concentrated bolts of energy. * Gamma Saber - The Main Weapon of the X-Force Rangers that, when charged, can release a bolt of powerful electricity when swung. Individual Weapons * Gamma Cannon ◆◆◆◆◆ ** Alpha Bladestaff (Double-bladed Staff) ◆ ** Beta Blaster (Burst-fire Laser Blaster) ◆ ** Charlie Pistols (Rapid-fire Laser Pistols) ◆ ** Delta Tonfa (Dual Swords with Tonfa Hilts) ◆ ** Echilon Hammer (Electric Sledgehammer) ◆ Vehicles * X-Runner - Five Motorcycles, armed with forward blasters, that have the ability to transform into Flyers. Zords Centauri Zord System Legend: ◆ piloted zord, ➲ carrier zord * Omicron Megazord ◆◆◆◆◆➲ ** Centauri Megazord ◆◆◆◆◆ *** Alpha Battlestar ◆ *** Beta Cruiser ◆ *** Charlie Corvette ◆ *** Delta Frigate ◆ *** Echilon Explorer ◆ * Omicron Battle-Carrier ➲ Olympus-class System Legend: ✶ team-piloted zord The Olympus-class, designs based off of the Astro Megaship, is a massive Battlecruiser that, unlike the Achilles that had to be refitted to become a Megazord, was constructed to become a Megazord, This Olympus-class Battlecruiser is named Daedalus. * Daedalus Megazord ✶ ** Olympus-class Battlecruiser Daedalus ✶ Achilles-class System Legend: ✶ team-piloted zord The Achilles' sister ship, the Icarus, was reconfigured and refitted to transform into a Megazord. The Icarus, along with the'' Daedalus'', Omicron Battle-Carrier,'' and the Centauri Zords, is part of the Achilles''' Command/Colonization Fleet. * Icarus Megazord ✶ ** Achilles-class Command Ship Icarus ✶ * Alternate Combination - Labyrinth Megazord (Combinatiion of the Daedalus and Icarus Megazords)✶ Episodes All episodes start with "Starlog", so, this list contains only the actual titles (unlike most PR seasons, none of the episodes are serialized, a continuing storyline) (this is also the second season that will occasionally use songs that isn't made for the season.) '' # '''The Maiden Voyage (1)' (Debut of the Main Cast.) # The Maiden Voyage (2) # The Maiden Voyage (3) (Main Protagonists' first morph.) # The Thin Dead Line # A Hole in the World # Sense and Sensitivity (Debut of the Centauri Zords.) # Long Day's Journey # Why We Fight (a captured Shadowdrone is interrogated and explains why they fight the Rangers.) # Double or Nothing # Just Rewards # Soul Purpose # Slouching Towards Bethlehem # Quickening # Through the Looking Glass (1) '''(The Shadow Protectorate create clones of the Rangers.) # '''Through the Looking Glass (2) # Through the Looking Glass (3) # I Fall to Pieces (Jessica begins to doubt her place in the team after a mission goes haywire.) # Calvary # Origin (The team tries to uncover the Shadow Protectorate's beginnings.) # Celestial Navigation # Waiting in the Wings # Sacrifice I: Unleashed (The Syber Rangers are called back into action when Barillas offers his services to the Shadow Protectorate.) # Sacrifice II: Dead End # Sacrifice III: Coming of the Titans (Master Venom debuts in X-Force, Ninja Quest Rangers team up with Syber and X-Force, making the team-up into a three-way team up.) # Sacrifice IV: I Will Remember You (John Walsh dies in the destruction of one of Chandelier's Colony Ships, destroyed by the Mercenary Barcodex.) (Song: Thousand Foot Krutch - Welcome to the Masquerade) # Sacrifice V: Power Play (Barillas is finally destroyed for good, Master Venom escapes, Syber Red becomes X-Force Beta, Debut of the Icarus Megazord.) (Welcome to the Masquerade reprise as Final-Battle-of-the-Episode song) # First Impressions (As the new Blue/Delta Ranger, He has yet to prove himself even more valuable to the team.) # Apocalypse Bound (After Barcodex tests a Thermonuclear Device on an uninhabited system, he plans to use another on the Chandelier, Meanwhile, Vernon contemplates resigning, blaming himself for the loss of John.) (Song: Measure of a Man - Elton John) # Over the Rainbow # The Trial # Redefinition # Happy Anniversary (1) (Vernon's wife, Erin, is kidnapped and held for ransom by a high ranking general in the Shadow Protectorate's Army, named Na'Leeth.) # Happy Anniversary (2) # Happy Anniversary (3) (Na'Leeth is destroyed by the combined might of the Centauri and Icarus Megazord.) # Deep Down # Dad (1) (Dylan learns of his father's recent Automobile Accident and regrets not being on Earth to take care of him.) # Home (2) (Dylan's acceptance to go home for a week could not have come at a worse, possible time as Barcodex decides to destroy a Human Colony on Sleconus.) # Smile Time (3) (Dylan returns to the Chandelier following his father's passing and fights off five of Barcodex's Mercenaries.) # The House Always Wins # Reprise (1 Hour Special) (Ninja Quest Rangers team up with X-Force one last time to destroy an Interdimensional Deity that threatens the multiverse.) # The Prodigal Son # The Bachelor Party (Freddie gets engaged to Dr. Retherford, The Shadow Protectorate begin long term plans of an all-out assault on the Chandelier.) # Expecting # Dear Boy # Disharmony # Wishing for Terra (The team begin to show signs of home sickness despite being on the Chandelier for, almost, a year.) # Lonely Hearts (Erin reveals her pregnancy with Vernon's son, but, threatens to divorce due to his Ranger Duties. The Shadow Protectorate finalize their Chandelier Assault Plans.) # A New World I: All Hades Breaks Loose (The Shadow Protectorate, reluctantly accompanied by Barcodex's Mercenaries, assault and destroy the Chandelier. Erin seemingly dies in the assault. The Centauri Zords are destroyed after being overwhelmed by Protectorate Battlecruisers and Warpfighters.) # A New World II: Forgiving (After a fight with Elsatt Thrius, The Rangers finally convince their enemy that they were never intending to enter conflict with them, after many attempts failed.) # A New World III: One Last Dance'' (Barcodex severs his alliance with the Shadow Protectorate after the Galactic Civilization declared the humans allies and, eventually, is destroyed by the Icarus Megazord. The Icarus Megazord is, in turn, destroyed when the Planet Sleconus explodes, à la Planet Krypton, and flung into Sleclonus' sun. The Icarus'' crew is saved by the Daedalus) # A New World IV: Tomorrow (Both Factions, although battered, are now at peace. Humans may now live as they choose within the Shadow Protectorate's Planet-Territories. Both Factions put their efforts into rebuilding Chandelier, Erin is proven alive, The X-Force is, for now, disbanded.) (Measure of a Man ''reprise for a scene where Dylan is visiting his father's grave and various locations in his home city before heading over to Vernon's House for an X-Force Reunion Party) Note from the Author ''"Hello, This is Box of Kratos speaking, X-Force was among one of the more difficult seasons to work on due to not having enough ideas for it to be one of my best. I essentially created this season with an empty tank, but, running on fumes. I'll be taking a break from creating other conceptual seasons for a while so i can refill aformentioned tank. Thank you for your time." Trivia * This season was influenced and inspired by a famous film or TV Series, much like Syber was inspired by the Matrix and the James Bond series of films, X-Force was influenced and inspired by Stargate SG1, Stargate Atlantis, The Star Wars film series, Battlestar Galactica (The series that the Alpha Battlestar is named after), and Babylon 5. In Space and Lost Galaxy ''are minor influences. * This season doesn't have as many dark themes in it as Syber does, but, it is among one of the darker seasons, if not the darkest season, due to it's many scenes with space battles. * The Rangers' Command Center, the ''Chandelier, was inspired by Mass Effect's Crucible. The massive space station may be 10x larger than Lost Galaxy's Terra Venture. * Out of all of the seasons that Box of Kratos created, He considers X-Force to be his Magnum Opus of all of his fanon seasons. * The original title was "Power Rangers Shadowzone" due to the creator not wishing to use, what he calls, the "Force" template (Using the word Force within the subtitle of a PR series, I.E. "Time Force, Wild Force, etc."), but, eventually settled for X-Force and made the "Shadowzone" the setting of the season. * This is the first season where the main villain isn't a villain in the true sense, The villain is more of a Benevolent Leader as he cares for his soldiers and his people, and he sees the Humans as a threat to the Galaxy's Peace. His methods of fighting the Rangers make him the antagonist. * The Shadowdrone's design is based off of the Nod Soldier from Command and Conquer: Tiberian Sun, As shown here, and, loosely, off of the Quantrons from In Space. * X-Force's Musical Composers are Ron Wasserman, Frank Klepacki, and Hans Zimmer. This is the first season to have a Film-oriented Major Orchestral Composer and a Video Game Music Composer write, assist in writing, and compose the music. A lot of the episodes' background music are covers of the Orchestral Music from the later episodes of Turbo, In Space, and the earlier episodes of Lost Galaxy (This was merely added for fun and out of boredom) * Barcodex's voice actor, Frank Welker, is best known for his role as Megatron in the Transformers television and film franchise (Also added just for laughs) = Category:Box of Kratos